Little Moments
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Oneshot Collection. Multiple Pairings. Common/Popular pairings and dedications/gifts etc. Rating for Safety, all oneshots have different ratings, listed inside.
1. Crashes & Crushes MizXEve

_A/N: I know, I shouldn't start a new story, but it's not really a story, it's a one-shot collection. I've been toying with doing this for a while and I decided the idea would just keep pestering me until I did it. It's going to consist of multiple short one-shots about. . .pretty much anything. Just simple little plot lines, cute stuff, you know? Fluff, I guess it's called on here. . ._

_With that said, I don't have many planned but I will be using all pairings, there will be no OC's, the categories will be Romance/Family/Friendship. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in these short stories. No harm/offense was intended, this is just for fun. _

_With that said. . ._

* * *

><p><strong>Little Moments-one shot collection<strong>

It's the little imperfections, it's the sudden change in plans when she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands; yeah, I live for little moments like that ~_Little Moments by Brad Paisley_

* * *

><p><strong>Oneshot 1Crashes & Crushes**

LAX—2008

Eve Torres took her seat on the airplane; she was on a red-eye flight to London. She could hear the other superstars and Divas talking about their upcoming world tour. Eve was the newest Diva to the WWE roster and she had only traveled in the states, all by car. She had never stepped foot on a plane in her life and she was nervous. She glanced across the aisle, John Morrison, aka John Hennigan and his girlfriend Melina were sitting with John's tag team partner Mike Mizanin. She sighed; there was no one around that she could talk to. Her best friend Maryse was five rows back sitting with her boyfriend John Cena. She didn't know many people yet and Maryse and she had hit it off well, it was nice knowing she had a friend on the roster. She had one other friend on the roster and that was Maria and she wasn't going on the European tour, she was staying in the states with her boyfriend Phil.

Someone sat down beside her and she looked to see who it was. She looked over to find Randy Orton sitting next to her. He had headphones on and he was texting on his cell phone. She never was comfortable around Randy, he seemed menacing. She looked over at him but he wasn't looking at her, but, someone else was. She saw the aqua-esc blue eyes of Mike "the Miz" Mizanin staring at her. She blushed and quickly looked away. She would never admit but regardless of how obnoxious and arrogant the tag team champion was she found him rather attractive. She looked out the window, taking one last glimpse at land, knowing she wouldn't have the courage to look out the window when the plane took off.

"Hey Randy would you mind trading places with me?" she turned and looked to find Randy staring at Michael Mizanin, a confused expression on his face. "I wouldn't ask, but I'd really prefer a seat on the aisle."

"Than why don't' you trade with John?" Randy questioned him.

"John won't trade with me, he doesn't like window seats" Miz replied quickly.

Randy shrugged, "Sure, I'd like the view." He got up and a left to take Mikes vacant seat. Mike slid into the seat beside Eve and smiled.

"Hope you don't mind Eve." He said.

"No, I don't mind" she said quietly. If her heart wasn't racing before it was now. She looked up at him and he was smiling, she blushed and looked back out the window.

"I couldn't help but tell you were kind of nervous." Mike said.

"Where would you get that idea?" she asked quickly. She could've smacked herself; her quickness only showed she was trying to lie to him.

He chuckled. "It's no big deal, haven't you been on a plane before."

She shook her head. "No."

_Passengers please fasten your seatbelts we are preparing for take off _

Eve started to buckle her seatbelt but was struggling with shaking hands.

She was well aware that Mike was watching her.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his seatbelt already fastened.

She didn't want his hands anywhere near her. She didn't like the way he made her feel. "Uhm, sure."

He reached over and quickly fastened her seatbelt. "Don't be embarrassed, I'll make sure you're okay."

That's when it dawned on her; he hadn't switched seats with Randy because he wanted a seat in the aisle. He had changed seats with Randy in order to check on her. She looked at him with puzzled eyes.

"What, why are you looking at me like that" he asked looking back at her.

"Why did you come over here Miz?"

He looked at her and blushed slightly. "Like I told Randy, I wanted a seat on the aisle."

"You're blushing" she smiled. She couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he blushed.

"Okay Eve, I came over here because I was worried about you because you looked nervous and I wanted to make sure you were okay." The plane began to take off and Eve felt like her heart would beat out of her chest. She felt Mike's hand wrap around hers. "Relax Eve, the take-off is the worst part, once were in the air you won't even know were off the ground." He assured her.

She nodded, for some reason she trusted him. His presence seemed to relax her slightly. She smiled and relaxed holding his hand. He smiled. "Thanks Mike." She said.

"No problem Eve. I'd-"he stopped midsentence.

"You'd what?"

"It's nothing Eve." He said gently running his thumb over her hand.

"Please tell me Mike" she said, she looked up into his eyes; they were so beautiful. Hell, if it wasn't bad to use the word beautiful to describe guys that would be the one she'd chose for him. She decided she would go with Handsome, or Sexy. Guys liked those words better.

"I was just going to say I'd do anything for YOU, Eve Torres" he said, squeezing her hand gently.

She blushed; she didn't know what to say. "Thank you Mike? That's so sweet."

He smiled at her. "Eve, would you consider going out with me."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She smiled "I'd consider it."

He smirked and nodded. "Okay, I see what you're doing" he teased "Would you go out with me"

She smiled and nodded. He may not be the most popular guy on the roster but he clearly cared about her. "I'd like that." She said with a yawn.

He smiled, "Good, you should rest."

"Yea right!" she looked at him, was he crazy, she may be more relaxed but she wasn't going to be able to sleep.

"C'mon, you'll be asleep in no time." He smiled and gently pulled her over so she was leaning against his shoulder. "Rest, you won't have time to sleep when we get there." He said. "I'm right here, you're fine."

She smiled and nodded as she began to drift off to sleep; calmed by the idea that he would be there when she woke up.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, it might not be my best one shot, but I had to write it, I've been in a kind of cutesy mood lately and when I got this idea for a one-shot comp. of a bunch of simple/cute/fluff one-shots I had to go with it it. This is the second one-soht comp. i've created, the other is Until I Met you [I have two one-shots for that half written and I promise I will finsih them soon] This one is just, kind of, for fun. I have ideas for three other ones [Maryse/Ted&Ashley M/Jeff H/Justin Gabriel/Kelly Kelly] if you want to see a particular pairing, let me know. I'll see what I can do,BUT there are some pairigs I won't/Can't write and some superstars/divas i will not write about. _I will not write slash pairings, sorry to you guys who love them, I won't write them._

I will not write about: **Mickie James/TheRock/Torrie[not becuase I dislike her, I just cant seem to do it, sorry]/Stacey Kiebler/Tiffany**

**I am picky about who I pair Kelly Kelly/Rosa Mendez/AJ/Lita/Gail Kim with. *if you ask for one of these people I may still write it, I like some pairings with these people and some I hate.**

I'm sorry if this upsets anyone. I'm wierd about Pairings but if you have one you want me to write, I'll give it a try.

PM ME/REVIEW if you have a pairing request.


	2. Happy Valentine's Day TedxEve

_A/N: thanks for all of the reviews and requests. This one is for XMyHeartShine. It's an Eve/Ted oneshot. I really hope you like it. . ._

* * *

><p><span>Little MomentsOneShot Collection 

_Enjoy the little things in life, for one day you may look back and realize they were the big things.  
><em>_- Antonio Smith_

* * *

><p><em><strong>OneShot#2Happy Valentine's Day **_

* * *

><p>Eve sat in her apartment waiting for her boyfriend of two years to come over for Valentine's Day dinner. Her boyfriend, Ted Dibiase Jr. was a well-known business man in the Georgia; she had met him while attending a seminar at the University of Atlanta, where she was attending classes for an degree in theater. The two had gotten along well and soon he asked her out on a date. They dated for six months before he took her to meet his parents. She had been so nervous. She was a senior in college and he was a successful business man, she figured his family wouldn't approve of her. Why would they? She was a starving college student, and she met that literally, she made next to no money at the dead end job she was working at a local shoe store and most of that money went to rent and school things. He was a business man with a house and two cars all at the age of twenty-six. Now he was twenty eight and she had been out of school for a year. She was doing small time theater productions and had a nice apartment. Ted would stay with her sometimes and she would occasionally stay at his house. She couldn't be happier.<p>

She looked at the wrapped present she had bought for Ted, he had lost his old watch fishing so she bout him a new one. It had taken her a while to save up enough money to get him the best one she could find but she had and she hoped he liked it. He was so good to her; she wanted him to be happy.

She sighed and turned on the TV, and flipped through the channels. She finally settled on About a Boy. Hopefully he would get there soon, she had his favorite dinner in the oven and she really wanted him to get there before it got cold.

* * *

><p>Ted Dibiase had spent the last four days trying to find the perfect present of Eve. She was such an amazing girl, he had never been so in love, he wanted to show her how much she meant to him. He was determined to find her the perfect present. He walked down the main streets of the city, peering in shop windows trying to find something that stood out to him.<p>

He was surprised what store ended up standing out the most.

He walked across the street and through the front door of the local pet store. Eve had told him on their first date that she had always wanted a dog but she could never have one because her family always lived in apartments. The supers at the apartment buildings would never let her parents get her a dog, which had devastated her on numerous occasions.

He could give her the one thing she always wanted: a dog. He walked over to the cages and looked at the dogs. What kind should he get her? He looked at all of the dogs, barking and jumping in the cages. He wished he could take them all but that was impossible. He looked at the smaller dogs, but they didn't seem to fit Eve. She was fun and loveable, yet classy and elegant. She needed a big friendly dog that was also beautiful and graceful. He looked at the labs. Riggs was friendly and big, he was cute, but he wasn't graceful. He finally settled on a Samoyed, thinking the white fluffy dog fit Eve perfectly. He paid for the dog and filled out the paperwork. He bought her a studded pink collar and a leash, a dog food bowl and food and treats. He smiled, proud of his present and packed the dog in his car to head for his girlfriend's apartment.

* * *

><p>He carried the small puppy in a box with holes in it. He got on the elevator and rode up to Eve's apartment where he knocked.<p>

She opened the door, she looked stunning in a black dress that clung to her curves perfectly. Her brown hair was down and pin strait. He smiled and kissed her before taking the box to her bedroom and closing the door.

"What was that babe?" She asked.

"You're present." He said. "I want to give it to you soon." He added.

"Let me give you yours first than you can give me mine okay?" she asked grabbing a small box off the stand beside her couch.

"Okay Darling, anything you say." He said and took the box. He unwrapped it. It was a watch, an amazing watch. He had lost his going fishing with his brother and some friends. He smiled and kissed her. "I love it baby it's perfect." He put the watch on his wrist and admired it. "It looks amazing, you did a great job babe"

She smiled at him "Thank you"

"It's time for your present." He quickly ran and got the box.

She smiled and took it, laying it down on the couch. She lifted the lid and gasped. He was shocked to see her eyes fill up with tears.

"Oh, Teddy, you got me a puppy." She said picking up the dog. "I can't believe you got me a dog, the one thing I've always wanted and you get it for me, you are absolutely amazing." She said kissing him.

"Aren't you going to name her?"

"Oh Teddy, I want her, but I can't have dogs in this building."

"I know." He said.

"Than why in the world would you get me a dog if you knew I couldn't have it." Her joy turned to anger quickly.

"Who says you can't have it, you can have it if you stay with me." He said.

She looked at him shocked. Her green eyes were tearing up again. "Are you asking me to move in with you Teddy?"

"Yes, I love you, there is not reason for you to stay here when you could move in with me, and you could have her and she'd have Riggs to play with."

Eve sat the dog down and embraced her boyfriend. "I would love to move in with you Teddy."

He smiled and kissed her. "What are you going to name the newest addition to our family Eve?"

"Charity." She said with a smile. "I'm going to name her Charity."

"I love it."

She smiled and looked at the collar Ted had put on her in the car. "Thank you so much Ted, this gift is so sweet, I told you two years ago and you still remembered. . .and all I got you was some dumb watch." She said setting the dog down.

"I love the watch, it is perfect. Just like you." He smiled and kissed her one more time. "Now why don't we eat this amazing dinner you made before it gets cold?"

* * *

><p><em>A.N: well that's it for oneshot number two; I hope you guys liked it. And I REALLY hope you liked it xMyHeartShine, seeing this one is for you! <em>

_The next oneshots:_

_Trish/Edge;;The Cerebral Phenom_

_Kelly/Alex;;TheFutureMrsAlexRiley_

_Justin/AJ;;Southernme _

_Also potential/upcoming oneshots_

_KellyKelly/JustinGabriel_

_Eve/John Morrison _

_Ashley Massaro/Jeff Hardy_

_Maryse/Ted _

_If there is a pairing you want to see let me know and I'll see what I can do for you. Send your request in a review/PM_

_~Danie_


	3. Date Night EdgexTrish

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for all of the requests, I will get them up ASAP. This one is for The Cerebral Phenom. It's a Trish/Edge oneshot, hope you like it =) [Credit goes to the Cerebral Phenom for the pairing and helping with the idea.]_

* * *

><p><strong>Little MomentsOneshot Collection **

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed I think about the little things that make life great I wouldn't change a thing about it This is the best feeling~A__vril Lavigne Lyrics: Innocence_

* * *

><p><em><span>Oneshot#3Date Night_

* * *

><p>Trish Stratus walked back to the locker room. She had just finished her match against Lita and successfully defended her diva's championship. She walked to Chris Jericho's locker room and went inside. He had already changed after his match and he was watching the match on the TV monitor the stage hands had set up for him. She quickly changed and settled down on the couch to watch her boyfriend, Adam Copeland's, match. Adam and Trish had been together for over a year but due to conflicting story lines they didn't get to spend much time together. She wished they could go out together more often but they had to stick to the storyline romances, and she was in a storyline with Chris Jericho.<p>

She took a sip of her bottled water as she watched Edge wrestle. Everything was going well; Edge was winning, than Kane, his opponent, performed a clothesline sending Edge falling over the top rope. He landed awkwardly on his ankle, causing it to twist. She watched, shocked as the referee got out of the ring to check on him. She had to fight every urge to run out there and check on him. She would get into so much trouble with Vince if she went off script. She sat back and waited to see if they would end the match. She sighed in relief when Edge shook his head and got back into the ring, they ended the match quickly, after that a referee assisted Edge to the back while the clips from the previous weeks RAW played.

* * *

><p>Adam sat down on the table in room they had set up for the medical staff. The doctor had already looked at his ankle and informed him it was just a sprain he would have to stay off of it for a few days but would be fine for the next weeks live episode. He was thankful he wouldn't be sidelined for a long period of time but he was still upset.<p>

He had planned a date night for himself and his girlfriend Trish. He had been with Trish for almost fourteen months and they weren't allowed to go out often because she was in a storyline with his friend Chris. He had planned a rooftop dinner; he had even gotten permission from the administrator of his apartment building to use the roof. That would be out of the question now; there was no way he could go up and down the stairs to prepare the date night. He groaned in frustration and tapped his head against the wall behind him.

What was he going to do now?

"Hey, are you alright?" he heard his girlfriend's voice and looked in the direction of the doorway, he smiled at her.

"I'm okay, it's just a sprain, I finally got a few days off" he kidded.

She laughed and nodded. "I guess that's one way to do it." She walked over "Why don't we get you back to the apartment?" she said.

"That sounds great."

She helped him out to car and drove them back to the apartment building. "Adam, what's wrong you seem really distracted. . ."

"It's nothing baby, just a little disappointed that's all." He said, forcing a smile for his girlfriend. He looked at her; 'she is so beautiful' he thought. He had been planning to propose to Trish during their date night, now his plans were ruined, the diamond ring was in his jeans pocket.

"I don't quite believe you" she said. "Don't be disappointed, you'll be back in action in no time" she parked the car in their reserved spot.

"I know babe." He said getting out of the car.

They made their way up to the apartment, together. Adam sat down on the sectional and grabbed the TV remote.

"Well at least we get to spend some time together Adam . . . Why don't we get a movie?"

"Whatever you want babe." He sighed, even though it was still time together it wasn't going to be as amazing as the night he had had planned for her. "I had a really nice night planned for you but thanks to my botch in the ring we won't be able to do it."

She sat down next to him and turned on the TV. "Please don't be upset Adam, tonight will be just as amazing, okay?" she said kissing him lightly on the lips. "You can save your plans for next time, okay?"

He nodded. He still felt guilty but decided she was right. What was that saying? There's no using crying over spilled milk, or something like that? "Okay babe, you pick the movie." He said gently rubbing her back. He smiled as she leaned on his chest and started flipping through the list of movies they could order. She found one she liked and bought it.

"While we wait for it to start I'll get us something to eat and some drinks." She said. "Do you need anything babe?" she asked.

"Babe it's not your job to wait on me" he said "If I want something I can go get it."

She giggled and got up. "Sure you can gimp." She walked into the kitchen. He shook his head. How had he gotten so lucky? Trish was the most amazing woman he had ever met, he didn't deserve her. She did absolutely everything for him. Hell, she had just worked very hard and competed in a difficult match and she was planning to wait on him because he had a sprained ankle. How many women did that? None that he had ever dated. He looked over the couch, watching her puttering in the kitchen. She was stacking things onto a tray. She walked away from it and went to the freezer and grabbed something. She walked out and put an icepack on his ankle.

"Thanks babe." He said smiling at her. "You are too good to me you know that?"

"Yea I know." She kidded before going back into the kitchen and retrieving the tray she had been preparing. She sat it on the coffee table in front of them and took her place next to him again. He absent-mindedly ran his fingers through her hair as the movie began. He looked down at her and smiled, she was completely engrossed in the movie.

He thought about the diamond ring in his pocket. He had wanted to ask her during the romantic dinner he had had planned for her. What was so wrong with asking her tonight? Romantic dinners weren't really his thing, even if he did enjoy them if he was with Trish. He was a laid back guy, and Trish knew that, and if she loved him she was okay with that.

He was sure she loved him, and he knew he was madly in love with her.

And he didn't want to wait to ask her.

He gently pushed some blonde hair out of her eyes causing her to jump.

He grunted, trying not to laugh, she must have been really into the movie. "Sorry Trish." He said rubbing her back.

"it's okay Adam, are you okay, do you need something?" she asked turning her attention to him.

"No, I've got all I need." He said. "I do want to ask you something Trish."

"Okay baby." She said, she sat up and looked at him.

* * *

><p>Trish looked at Adam, What in the world could he want to ask her? She looked at his green eyes, he looked excited about something. She was so in love with him, she would do anything for him.<p>

"Trish, You know I love you, and we've been together for almost fourteen months. Those fourteen months have been the happiest of my life. You're beautiful, smart, talented, caring, absolutely everything a man could ask for . . . and I don't want you to get away."

She could feel herself blushing, and the tears forming in her eyes. Adam was so sweet, he was so unlike other men, he was caring and he always knew what to say. She watched as he pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. "Oh . . . Adam . . ." she started but he interrupted her.

"Trish, baby will you marry me?" he asked. She looked up at him; he was staring at her, his green eyes penetrating her for any reaction.

She couldn't hold the tears back anymore they came and she lunged at him across the couch, knocking him down. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist as she kissed him.

He smiled she pulled away. "Is that a yes?" he asked with a laugh.

"What do you think?" she asked as she kissed him again.

He slid the ring on her finger. He pulled away from her. "Babe, you're missing you're movie. . ." he said.

She shook her head, "Forget about the movie. . ."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay that's the third one. I hope you liked it. And to The Cerebral Phenom, I really, really hope you liked it! _

_If there are any pairings you guys would like to see, let me know! PM/Review them!_

_~Danie._


	4. Definitely, Maybe AlexXKelly

_A/N: First, thanks for all of the reviews on this and the requests. This one is for TheFutureMrsAlexRiley. It's a KellyKelly/AlexRiley oneshot. _

* * *

><p><strong>Little MomentsOneshot Collection**

Well that's just like this last year on my birthday She lost all track of time and burnt the cake And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms And I tried not to let her see me laugh Yeah I live for little moments like that~Brad Paisley: Little Moments

* * *

><p><em><span>Oneshot#4Definitely, Maybe_

* * *

><p>Alex Riley walked up the three flights of stairs to the top floor of his high school. The seniors' lockers were on the top floor. He walked down the hall to his locker. His friend and fellow football player, John Cena's, locker was right next to his. His friend was leaning against his own locker, talking to his girlfriend Layla El, the English foreign exchange student. "Hey John." Alex said to his friend as he opened his locker and pulled out his books for Physics class. "Is Kelly here today?" Kelly was John's little sister and Alex's science partner.<p>

"Yea she's here." John said. "She got a ride with Justin this morning." John said, shuddering at the other male's name.

It was well known that John hated Justin. Justin had been with Kelly for almost a year now, and he had cheated on her quite a few times, with Kelly's least favorite person, Brie Bella. Everyone knew that Brie was head over heels for Justin, including Justin, and he was more than willing to date Kelly and have Brie on the side. It seemed like everyone knew about Brie and Justin except for Kelly. Maybe because Kelly didn't want to think poorly of her boyfriend or because the signs just hadn't been clear to her yet.

Alex watched as the devil himself made his way down the hall, the beautiful blonde was at his side, her arm laced through his. Her blonde hair was down and straight, she was wearing a light blue baby-doll tee and a denim skirt. The boots she was wearing showed off her long legs. Every guy in the school liked Kelly Cena.

Alex Riley was in love with Kelly Cena. He had been in love with her for almost three years. He had fallen for her when he was a sophomore and she was a freshman. He had never acted on his feelings because of his friend John, but now he wished he had. John may have been mad at first but Alex would never have hurt Kelly the way Justin was hurting her.

She didn't even know it was going. She was such an angel, how could anyone do that to her? It blew his mind. He couldn't see why Justin would even glance at either of the Bella twins when he had a girl like Kelly.

There was no other girl that could compare to Kelly; in his eyes she was perfect.

He smiled at her when she smiled and went to her locker. She opened it and gathered her books than walked over to John, Layla and Alex. Alex wanted to tell her, but he couldn't not in front of everyone Kelly would be mortified and she'd hate him. "Hey Kels" John said to his sister as he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey John." She said, "Hey Lay!" she hugged her friend than turned to Alex. "Hey Alex." She smiled. "Are you ready for Physics?" she asked him.

"I'm ready; I'll walk with you if you want."

She smiled at him. "Sure, that sounds great Alex."

He smiled and took her books from her. The walked together to the classroom where he sat her books on the lab table they shared and pulled out her chair for her. "Thank you Alex." She smiled at him.

"No problem Kels" he smiled at the petite blonde, what he wouldn't give to call her his. "Are you going to the game and the dance this weekend?" he asked her as he grabbed his notebook out of his bag and opened it.

"Yes, Are you going to win the game for us Alex?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm going to do my best." he smiled. "Is Justin going to be at the game?" he asked. He was hoping not. At the game a prince was announced for homecoming, this year, he already knew he was going to be the prince. The prince was given a bouquet of roses to give to any girl in attendance to be the princess of the dance. The Prince and the Princess got to share a dance and take pictures together.

If Justin wasn't in attendance he would choose Kelly.

"No, he has a gig Friday night." She said with a shrug. "I'm going to sit with Layla and Maryse."

He nodded, trying to hide his excitement. He knew Maryse was dating his best friend Mike, and John was with Layla, they would encourage her to go with Alex, and then he would ask her out.

She was too good for the cheating boyfriend she had. He was a drummer in some pathetic garage band, he could barely play the drums . . . oh and did he mention he was cheating on Kelly. Alex shook his head; who in their right mind would cheat on Kelly Cena?

"Alex, are you okay?"

"Yea Kelly, I'm fine." He smiled at the blonde as the teacher walked in and started the class.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday;; Kelly's House.<strong>

"C'mon Kelly, just find something to wear." Layla said as she sat, impatiently, on Kelly's bed. "You've been looking in that closet for almost an hour; if you don't choose something soon we will be late to the game."

"Leave her alone Lay, she wants to look good for Alex." Maryse said, leaning against Kelly's dresser.

"I do not" Kelly said, turning bright red and looking at her two friends. "I just want to look good. . .because it makes me feel good, okay?"

The other blonde laughed. "Sure Kels, that's why you've been digging through your clothes for an hour. It's okay, you can like Alex, he's way better than Justin."

Kelly glared at her friend. She knew deep down she was right, just like deep down she knew all the rumors about Justin and Brie were true, she just didn't want to believe it. She grabbed a pair of white skinny jeans and a pink and white striped sweater and went to her bathroom to change. She walked out.

"You look beautiful Kelly" Layla said looking at her friend.

Kelly ran her fingers through her blonde curls; she had her eyes done with black eyeliner and smoky eye shadow. She was wearing pink lip gloss. She put on a pair of white boots and grabbed her bag. She looked at her friends. Layla was wearing Jeans and a black tank top with a dark brown coat and brown boots. Maryse was wearing a black polka dotted dress and leggings. She was wearing heels that were far too high for a football game and a black jacket.

"Let's get to the game before we miss the announcement of Homecoming King and Prince" Maryse said.

The three girls left Kelly's house and headed for the High school.

* * *

><p><strong>Football Game<strong>

Kelly, Layla, and Maryse sat in the first row of the bleachers. Almost the entire school had piled onto the bleachers and the field to watch the homecoming game. They watched as the principal walked out and introduce the football team. The band began to play and the team walked out onto the field.

_It is now time to announce our Homecoming King and Prince, after which the King and Prince will give a bouquet of roses to the girls they have chosen to be the homecoming Queen and Princess. . . _

Kelly watched Alex and her brother talking. John didn't look happy but Alex said something to him that made him nod and relax a little.

_The Homecoming Prince is. . .Alex Riley. _

Kelly watched Alex walk over to the principal. He took a bouquet of pink roses and a tiara out of his hand than turned to the audience. Kelly listened to all of the girls whispering trying to guess who he was going to pick.

She watched every move Alex made as he walked up the stairs and turned down the front row of the bleachers. He slowly walked over to her and placed the tiara on her head and handed her the pink bouquet of roses. "Would be my Homecoming Princess Kelly?" he asked her.

She was shocked. She looked up at him and nodded. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek before running back down to the field. She was so shocked she almost didn't hear the principal announce her brother as the Homecoming king or notice him crown Layla as the homecoming Queen.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday Night;;Kelly &amp; John's House.<strong>

Justin hadn't taken it well when she told him she was going to the dance with Alex because he had chosen her to be the Homecoming Princess. She, on the other hand, was overjoyed. She had always liked Alex but had been afraid to act on it, thinking he didn't like her. She straightened her hair, letting it fall down over her shoulders. She chose a strapless black dress with a bow on it and silver heels and a silver hand bag. She wore Pink eye shadow and pink lip glass, her nails were painted silver.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She hoped Alex would like it. She grabbed her silver bag and ran downstairs where Alex, John and Layla were waiting for her. John and Alex both looked handsome in suits. Layla's hair was straight as well and she was wearing a red dress with thin spaghetti straps, black heels and she was carrying a black handbag. She smiled at her friends and walked over to Alex.

"Wow Kelly, you look breathtaking" he said to her. He smiled and took her hand and they all left for the dance. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday Night;;Homecoming Dance <strong>

Kelly walked into the gym, her arm laced through Alex's, it was decorated perfectly. They all made their way to a table in the back where the girls sat their bags and coats on the table. "Would you like to dance Kelly?" Alex asked her as he gently grabbed her hand.

"I'd love to Alex." she smiled at him. He led her out onto the dance floor where they danced for a long time before he went to get them drinks.

That's when he walked in. Justin was wearing a black suit, with his arm draped around none other than Brie Bella. Kelly walked over to Justin "What the hell do you think you are doing Justin?"

"Well, Kelly, you had a date, so I asked Brie to come with me." He said gently squeezing the brunette's shoulders.

"Where is your date Kelly, did he bail on you already?" Brie asked her, smirking.

Kelly ignored the brunette and turned her attention back to Justin. "Why would you come here with her of all people?" she asked him. Justin knew how much she hated Brie, and the fact that he showed up here with her would only make the rumors worse.

"Because, Kelly, she's my girlfriend" he said with a shrug. The smile he gave her sickened her. She smacked him across the face before shoving Brie out of the way and heading for the ladies' room. She was not going to cry in front of him.

* * *

><p>Alex watched as Kelly slapped Justin across the face than leave the room. He walked over to Justin. He couldn't believe he had the guts to come here with the one girl that Kelly hated the most. He grabbed him by his collar shoving him back against the wall.<p>

Brie, as stupid as she was, screamed like Alex had stabbed Justin or something. Alex glared at her before turning back to Justin. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life. You gave up an angel for a bad girl and someday you are really going to regret it Gabriel." He dropped the guy and stepped over him and went in pursuit of Kelly.

Where do girls go when they are in a public place and want to be alone because they are upset?

The girls' bathroom

He walked down the hall and opened the door into the small room that separated the hall from the bathroom. Kelly was sitting with her back against the wall, crying into her hands. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, Kels, it's okay."

"I knew he was cheating on my Alex, I just didn't want to admit. How could he show up here with her and humiliate me like that?"

"He is an idiot and he doesn't deserve you Kelly. You are far too good for him." Alex assured her as he rubbed her back. "Any guy would be lucky to have an angel like you" he said.

She shook her head. "Not the guy I'm in love with?"

He felt his heart sink a little; she was in love with someone? He tried to ignore it. "He would be crazy not to love you. Maybe I love you." He said, hoping that didn't freak her out.

She looked up at him and he wiped away her tears. "What do you mean; maybe you are in love with me? How are you maybe in love with me?" she asked.

"Definitely, Maybe" he said and kissed her. At first she was tense with surprise but that she relaxed and kissed him back. "I adore you Kelly Cena." He said.

She smiled at him. "I love you too Alex."

He smiled, "Than Princess Kelly, we better get back in there, it's almost time to share that dance, but I would much rather dance with you if you were my girlfriend."

She smiled at him and nodded. "I'd love to go out with you Alex" she said.

He smiled and kissed her again before helping her up. "Then let's go enjoy the rest of the dance Kels." He said as he led her out toward the gymnasium.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ok, that was it guys, what did you think? I really hope you liked it TheFutureMrsAlexRiley. _

_Coming up_

_~Justin Gabriel/AJ Lee [southernme]_

_~John Cena/Maria [xMyHeartShine]_

_~John Cena/Maryse [xXbroken-hearts] _

_~Lita/Christian [The Cerebral Phenom]_

_If there is a pairing you guys would like to see let me know= review/PM_


	5. Better Late than Never JustinXAJ

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews & requests guys. This oneshot is for southernme and the pairing is Justin Gabriel X AJ Lee._

* * *

><p><strong>Little MomentsOneshot Collection**

_"I am beginning to learn that it is the sweet, simple things of life which are the real ones after all."- Laura Ingalls Wilder_

* * *

><p><em><span>Oneshot#5Better Late than Never_

Justin Gabriel couldn't believe AJ was finally coming home, after six years. They had been close in high school and he had developed a crush on her, and by their senior year he was in love with her. The problem was he never told her. Then they graduated and she went to New York to go to college and he state homed and went to a university near his home. They had sent emails and exchanged phone calls but he didn't feel right telling her over the phone or through an e-mail.

Then, Thursday afternoon her older sister, Rosa, had come over and told him that she was moving back home Saturday, and that she, along with AJ's friends from school, were throwing her a surprise welcome home party. He had jumped on the opportunity to go, that meant he would finally be able to tell her.

And here he was, at AJ's sister's house on Saturday afternoon; helping her decorate the living room. Rosa and AJ were only half sisters, Rosa's mother had died when she was a baby and he had married AJ's mother and after a year AJ, April Jeanette, was born. The sisters had little in common. Rosa had always been popular; she had become popular by bullying others and hanging out with the rich kids, like herself. Their father was a CEO of a big business in the city and their mother was a successful divorce attorney. AJ had been popular in her own right; she was kind to everyone and had a bubbly, energetic personality that everyone was attracted to.

He climbed on the step ladder and hung the last streamer from the ceiling. The house looked perfect, the food was almost ready, and AJ would be home within an hour. He fixed his black polo shirt and looked around the room. Everything was finally going to go right, AJ would be home, with her friends and family who loved her, and he would finally be able to tell her how he felt.

"I'm going to go get AJ at the airport; I'll be back in about an hour!" His good friend Kelly yelled to him. "Make sure everything is ready when I get back! And don't fight with Rosa, we want today to go well okay Justin?" she said as she walked into the living room.

"I promise I will not fight with her, if she gets in one of her moods, I'll ignore her okay?" he said.

"Good. You did a good job in here." She said with a smile before leaving.

He sighed and made his way to the kitchen, it was time to help Rosa cook.

* * *

><p>AJ Mendez walked out of the airport. Her ride should be here, even though she had no idea who was picking her up, she assumed it would be her sister or her sister's husband Alberto. She wasn't fond of Alberto but as long on he made Rosa happy and didn't hurt her, she would keep her mouth shut for the sake of keeping her family stable. He seemed like he was good to her, and he had always been nice to AJ, but that didn't mean she wanted to be left alone with the snobby doctor.<p>

She pulled her suitcase behind her as she looked around the crowded seating area in front of the even more crowded parking lot. She couldn't help but wonder how her friends were. There was one person she couldn't keep off her mind. She couldn't help but think about Justin Gabriel, she had always liked him.

"APRIL JEANETTE MENDEZ!" she whipped around to see who was screaming her name and found her best friend, Kelly Runnels, running over to her.

"Kelly!" she laughed and hugged her best friend. "I didn't know you were picking me up."

"Rosa was going to but I asked her if I could and she, rather reluctantly, agreed." Kelly said grabbing AJ's bag and pulling toward her SUV that was park off the sidewalk.

"Wow, Kels, nice car" AJ looked at the SUV before pulling the door open. "Guess you really made it didn't you?" AJ said as she got in the car.

"The business is doing fine" Kelly said as she threw AJ's suitcase in the back than ran around and got in the driver's seat.

"I always knew you could make your parents restaurant pick up again." AJ smiled at her best friend, who, when they were in high school waitressed at the diner four days a week, and now, she was co-owner with her brother Cody.

"Thanks AJ." She said as she pulled the SUV out of the airport parking lot. "I had some help though."

"Other than Cody?" AJ asked curiously.

Kelly nodded. "From my fiancé." She held her hand out to her friend, showing her a rather beautiful diamond ring.

"Wow, Kelly that's fantastic! I'm so happy for you! When do I get to meet him?"

"I'll bring him over to meet you later on, after we get you settled back in."

"Awesome. How's Justin?" she asked trying to sound casual, she couldn't help but ask, she really wanted to know how Justin was.

Kelly shot her a knowing glance. "He's doing alright; he got an associate's degree; now he's teaching Mixed Martial Arts downtown. You know how much he loves MMA." She said with a smile."

"Oh, that's great. I'm happy for him." What AJ really wanted to know is if he had a girlfriend.

"And, no, he doesn't have a girlfriend. He hasn't dated anyone." Kelly said.

"Why would I need to know that?" AJ asked she knew she was blushing, and she wished she wasn't.

"Please, April, I can see right through you." Her friend teased as she pulled the SUV into Rosa's driveway.

AJ wasn't pleased she had to stay with her sister until she could find an apartment but she wasn't going to burden any of her friends, especially now that she knew Kelly was engaged.

She jumped out of the SUV and grabbed her bag out of the back. She followed Kelly up to the steps and they went inside.

_**SURPRISE!**_

AJ screamed as all of her friends jumped out of Random places in the living room. There were colorful streamers and balloons hanging around the room. There was a large WELCOME HOME sign that looked like it was made by young children. Had she really kept so much distance that her sister and friends had had children and she had missed it?

She was shocked when her older sister came over and hugged her. She was followed by Alberto who also hugged her.

"We're happy to have you home" Alberto said to her, his accent was still as thick as remembered it being but his demeanor seemed different. He seemed, more friendly, kinder? She wasn't sure what it was but she wasn't angered by the simple sight of him.

"I've missed you chica" her sister Rosa said to her as she pulled her into yet another hug. "You've missed so much; I wish you would have come home for the holidays."

A small girl with jet black hair and large dark brown eyes ran up to her, she was dressed in a white dress and shoes. Alberto picked her up and held her against his hip. "April, this is you niece Gabriella." He said smiling at the young girl and placing a kiss on the side of her head.

AJ couldn't believe it, she had missed the birth of her own niece, Hell, and she hadn't even known Rosa was going to have a child. She looked at her sister, than at Kelly, how could they have hidden so much from her. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"We tried to get you to come home so we could, it just didn't seem like something you should say over the phone." Rosa said to her. "Please don't be angry with us, we wanted you to come home when you dropped out of school but you wanted to stay in NY, and we asked you to come visit, but you always refused. After a year all we got was emails. I couldn't tell you you were going to be Aunt through an e-mail. We're just happy you are home now." Her sister wrapped her in another hug.

AJ hugged her back for the first time in years. She couldn't believe she had caused her friends and family so much pain. She just wanted to prove to herself she could make it on her own and in doing so she had cut her entire family out of her life.

"I'm sorry Rosa." She said. She didn't want to cry not with all of her friend and family there.

"It's okay; we'll all get caught up. Right now we need to celebrate your home-coming" Alberto said smiling at her.

"Thanks Al." she said. "Can I hold Gabriella?" she asked him.

He nodded and handed her over to AJ. "Do you like your sign Aunt AJ?" the little girl asked her as AJ hugged her little niece.

"I love it. Did you make it?"

"Ty and Jay helped me." She said.

"Ty and Jay?" she asked. Who were Ty and Jay?

She smiled when Kelly's brother walked over to her, on each side of him was a young boy. One was taller than the other, with slightly lighter hair. "This is Tyler and this is Jayson." He said.

"They are my nephews" Kelly said, smiling at her.

"Wow, Cody, congratulations." She said.

"Kaitlyn really wanted to be here but she had to work, she's going to stop by after." He said.

AJ spotted the wedding band on Cody's hand and smiled. Had she really thought life would just stop and wait for her? How wrong she had been.

She sat the little girl down and she ran off to play with her friends.

"Come one everybody, eat, I didn't make all of this food for nothing" Rosa said walking with Alberto toward the dining room. Kelly shook her head and followed, along with Cody. She was about to follow when someone walked up to her.

She was so happy he was there. "Hey Justin."

* * *

><p>Justin looked at AJ she looked just as beautiful the day she had left. He had missed her; he knew he had to talk to her now, while he had the chance, and the courage to do so. "Hey AJ, can we, talk?"<p>

"Sure Justin" she smiled at him. He loved her smile.

"Why don't we go on the porch for a minute." He said, taking her hand and leading her toward the door.

"Okay." She followed him outside where she sat down on the porch swing. He sat down beside her. "Is everything okay Justin?" she asked him.

"Yea, everything is perfect AJ. You're back." He said, grabbing her hand and holding it. "I've missed you so much, I've been waiting, a long time to tell you. . ." he sighed and looked at her; she was looking at him with a faint smile, her eyes looked curious. The look was classic AJ. He loved it, like he loved everything else about her "I love you April Mendez." He said.

He looked at her and for a moment, nothing changed, than she smiled. "You do?" she asked him, sounding amazed. "I love you too" she said.

He smiled, relieved and kissed her. "I should have told you before you left. . ."

"Better late than never" she smiled at him.

"You know everyone else in there is either hitched or going to get hitched, do you think maybe you would go out with me?"

She smiled and him and nodded. He couldn't believe it, he wished he had told her sooner but it didn't matter because now he had his girl. He smiled and kissed her again, running his fingers through her dark brown curls.

He didn't even hear the door open, or Gabriella come outside.

"Mom, Justin and Aunt AJ are kissing" the little girl shouted as she ran back into the house.

Justin turned around and looked at the open door than looked back at AJ and they both laughed when they heard Kelly say "It's about time."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well I hope you guys liked it, especially you southernme. _

_I have a poll up on my profile. I'm going to be co-writing a story with TheFutureMrsAlexRiley and we've decided on everything but the title, would you please take a second and vote for the title you would like to see, it would be appreciated _

_Thanks ~Danie_


	6. The Perfect Life John CenaXMaria

_A/N: Okay, I want to thank you guys for all of the reviews and the pairing requests. I'm having fun doing this and I'm really happy that, those of you I have written one-shots for, have enjoyed the stories. _

_This one is a JohnC/Maria story, requested by xMyHeartShine _

* * *

><p><strong>Little MomentsOneshot Collection**

"Things turn out best for the people who make the best out of the way things turn out."  
>- Art Linkletter<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oneshot#6The Perfect Life**

* * *

><p>Maria looked out the window for the one hundredth time that day. She sighed when she saw that John's car was not coming down the road or pulling into the drive way. She missed her husband terribly when he was on the road. He was a business man and he had to make frequent trips out of town for company related meetings. He had left four days ago and he was supposed to be returning today. So Maria, being the devoted wife she was, had his favorite dinner in the oven and had sat down in her favorite chair in front of the fireplace. From that chair she could see out the large bay window. She turned her attention back to the book she was reading, a paranormal mystery novel by author Heather Graham. She was almost finished with the book, not that that matter because she already knew who the murder was, but she couldn't seem to concentrate on finishing the last few chapters. She wanted to see John.<p>

She looked back out the window and gasped. There was a large black pick-up truck pulling into the driveway. She stood up; tossing the blanket she had over her lap onto the arm of the chair and ran out the front door.

When she reached the front door John was already getting out of the driver's side door.

"John" she ran, barefoot, down the cobblestone walkway and jumped into his waiting arms. He chuckled and kissed her. "I've missed you so much" she said.

"I've missed you too sweetheart." He sat her down. "It's hell being away from you."

She smiled at him and hugged him before turning and looking at the huge truck in her driveway. "Where did the truck come from Love?" she asked looking at him with curious eyes.

"I bought it baby." He said, "What do you think?" he asked.

She shook her head and stared at the black truck "As long as it makes you happy baby." She looked at him "Can I drive it? Please?" she looked at him, giving him her pout that always worked on him.

* * *

><p>John shook his head as he looked at Maria, he could never tell the red head no. He would do anything to make her happy. He smiled at her and handed over the keys. She smiled and jumped into the driver's seat. He jogged around the truck and got in the passenger seat and closed the door. He watched her as she turned the keys in the ignition and put the truck in reverse. He watched out the rearview window as she back the car out. She was getting really close to the telephone pole.<p>

"Maria, the. . ."

It was too late, the truck hit the pole. There was the sound of crunching metal and Maria's scream as the car jolted and came to a stop.

"Oh Fuck. . ." She covered her mouth.

He stared at her, shocked. Maria didn't have a foul mouth, he wanted to act like he was mad at her for crashing his brand new truck but he couldn't. She looked adorable with her hand covering her mouth and her cheeks all red. He couldn't help it he started laughing.

"What are you laughing at John, I just murdered your brand new truck." She said giving him a dirty look tears forming in her pretty green eyes..

"I'm sorry babe, It's just you looked so cute." He shrugged. "Don't worry about the truck, it'll be okay, It's under warranty." He said with a smile "Hop out and I'll move it okay baby, don't cry, it's okay"

* * *

><p>Maria waited inside for John while he moved the truck. She couldn't believe she wrecked it after he just bought it. She sighed and set the table for dinner. She was so lucky he was a nice man. Most men would have completely freaked out but he was okay with it. He was so good to her, how had she gotten so lucky? She pulled his dinner out of the oven and put it on the table just as he walked through the door.<p>

"Oh wow baby, you made my favorite" he said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "It' smells wonderful" he said kissing her before he sat down at the table.

"I'm glad you think so John" she smiled at him and made him a plate and sat it down in front of him before making her own. Once she had her plate she sound down beside him. "How was your trip baby?" she asked.

"It was great, got a lot done and I won't have to go out of town anytime soon. They are hiring and assistant for me who will take all of the trips unless it is absolutely necessary for me to be there."

Maria smiled at this. He wasn't going to be leaving again. That made her day, she hated being alone, sleeping by herself, she just didn't feel safe at night if she wasn't in his arms. "That's great baby." She worried so much about him while he was away.

"I know, I hate leaving you" he said as he began to eat his dinner. "This is amazing angel." He said kissing her on the cheek before continuing to eat.

"Good" she smiled and took a bite of her own food when the phone rang. "I got it baby, enjoy your dinner."

* * *

><p>John watched as Maria got up and left to answer the phone. She was such an angel. How had he gotten so lucky? He continue to eat his dinner, he could hear Maria on the phone.<p>

"What" she said.

"Are you sure?" she sound really happy.

"Okay, thank you so much."

He heard her hang the phone back up and in a matter of seconds she was at his side.

"What's up babe?" he asked looking up at his wife who was smiling brightly.

"John that was my doctor" she said taking her seat again.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Wonderful, John, you're going to be a father." She said smiling at him.

He was shocked. Maria was pregnant. He was going to be a father. He smiled at his wife and grabbed her hand. "Wow, Maria; that is wonderful" he smiled at his wife and kissed her.

He couldn't believe it, everything was so perfect. He was going to be home, he was going to be a father, what had he done to deserve such a perfect life?

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, that's the sixth oneshot guys; I really hope you liked it. _

_I hope you liked it xMyHeartShine! _

_[Don't you love how I plugged my favorite author in there, Lol. She's amazing if you love supernatural/paranormal stories. Anyways. . .]_

_If you haven't yet could you please vote on the poll on my profile page. Please and Thank you! _

Upcoming Chapters/Oneshots

_John/Maryse [xXbroken-hearts]_

_Lita/Chris Jericho [the Cerebral Phenom]_

_Mike/Maryse ['AMAZiiNG'REViEWER']_

_AJ Styles/Kelly Kelly [MizRkoK2Lover]_


	7. What's Meant to Be   CenaXMaryse

A/N: I want to thank you guys for all of the reviews and the requests. I hope you are all enjoying these. This one is a JohnC/Maryse Story for xXbroken-hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>Little MomentsOneshot Collection**

right now all she wants is a man with a big ol' heart who can love her like nobody can big ol' kisses that go on and on and never end with a big ol' smile he'll fill her world with laughter~ Size Matters by Joe Nichols

* * *

><p>Oneshot#7What's Meant to Be. . .

* * *

><p>Maryse sighed; she had been waiting for her boyfriend Ted to get off the phone for over an hour. He was supposed to be taking her out to a romantic dinner than they were going to spend the night in and relax. She loved Ted but he had very little time for her seeing he spent so much time at work. She looked at her perfectly manicured fingernails. Sometimes she wondered if Ted really loved her or not? If he loved her wouldn't he try to spend more time with her?<p>

She heard him sigh and hang the phone back up. She looked over at him; he ran his fingers through his sandy brown hair and looked back at her. "Are you finally ready Teddy?" she asked as she grabbed her bag stood up.

"I'm sorry Maryse, I know how much you were looking forward to tonight, but it seems like I'm going to have to work." He said getting up and walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't be mad at me baby, you know how important my job is."

"Teddy, you promised you wouldn't cancel again! It's been almost a month since we've done anything together that wasn't related to your work! You come home and go to bed, you get up in the morning and leave before I'm even awake!" she said pushing him away. "When are you going to spend some time with me for a change?"

"C'mon princess you know that I love you, I have to work, all those extra hours I work pays for all of those fancy spa days, and shopping trips you go on." He said with a smirk.

She was tempted to smack the smirk off of his face. She only went on all of those shopping trips because the second he had to cancel a plan they had made he shoved a platinum credit card in her hand and told her to treat herself to something special. "You know damn well Theodore that I go on those shopping trips because you tell me too" she said glaring at him.

"They keep you happy baby, and that makes me happy" he said getting out his wallet. He held out his credit card to her "Go get something for yourself princess, I'm really sorry I can't make dinner tonight."

That was it, she had had it. She shoved his creadit card away "I don't need your money Ted, what I NEED is you! I have my own money I can spend. You can't buy my love Teddy, and I'm not going to sit around and wait for you to decide if I'm more important than your work, goodbye Theodore" she flipped her blonde curls, turned on her heel and left without waiting for his reply.

* * *

><p>John Cena was sitting alone on the park bench when she sat down next to him. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, causing her mascara and eyeliner to run. Her beautiful brown eyes were glassy and her hands were shaking. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, black stiletto boots and a black long sleeved shirt. She looked like she had just stepped off the cover of vogue, except for the tears of course.<p>

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you okay ma'am?" he asked. The petite blonde looked up at him and smiled faintly.

"Yea I'm okay, just a rough day that's all." She said. She had an accent. He was stunned by how beautiful this girl was.

"Well, it's none of my business but I don't think a beautiful lady like you should be crying." he slowly moved closer to the blonde haired stranger. He hated that she was crying. "My name is John, what's yours?"

"Maryse" she said looking at him.

"Well Maryse, what's bothering you?" he asked

"I just broke up with my boyfriend" she said with a shrug. "He didn't have time for me, and I wasn't going to sit around and waste time waiting for him to make time for me."

John shook his head in disbelief. How could anyone ignore her? The man must be completely insane. "I don't know about him; but I know that If you were my girl, I would never ignore you. How could someone ignore a woman as beautiful as you?" he said.

She smiled at him. "Thank you John that's very sweet."

"I'm just being honest 'Ryse." He said with a smile. "Is it okay if I call you 'Ryse?"

She nodded. "I like it."

He reached out and wiped the remaining tears away from her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Maryse smiled up at the man she had just met a few minutes ago. In five minutes he had made her feel more special, more beautiful, than Ted had in their entire relationship. "Thank you John, you are too sweet." She smiled when he smiled at her. He was handsome, with a big smile that seemed contagious, ocean blue eyes and light brown hair. "What are you doing alone in the park anyway John?"<p>

"Well 'Ryse that's a long story." He looked at her.

She placed a hand on his and smiled encouragingly. "Trust me, I have time to hear it."

"Well 'Ryse, I met this girl when I was in high school, her name was Trish. Well, you know how it goes. We became high school sweethearts, fell in love, we got married after graduation. A year later I enlisted in the military and left for the war. I was serving my third term overseas when I found out Trish had been in an accident. She was in a car crash, the commanding officer sent me home. She was in a coma for two weeks before she died. I finished my term overseas than returned to an empty home. I had never felt so alone in my life. I started to clear out her stuff when I found a box; it was filled with envelopes addressed to me. They were all letters from Trish. I read them all and in one she told me, that if anything ever happened to her, she wanted me to move on. She said that she would be watching over me and that when the time was right she would send the perfect person to share my life with. So, I decided that I would come to one of her favorite spots, she loved this park, and I sat here, at the bench facing the pond because this is the bench where I met Trish." He said with a shrug.

Maryse had no idea what to say. The story she had just heard sounded like it had flown off the pages of a romance novel. She looked at the man, noticing the dog tags around his neck and the curious expression he was giving her.

"Don't believe me do you 'Ryse?" he said.

"I'm not quite sure what I have to say John." She said. She wasn't lying. Could Trish really send him a special person to live the rest of his life with. Could she really be watching over him?

Maryse decided that anything was a possibility. "It's okay 'Ryse you don't have to believe me"

"I believe you John" she said with a smile. "How long has it been John?" she asked him.

"three and a half years." He said.

"I'm really sorry John." She said, she gently squeezed his hand and smiled weakly at him. He seemed like such a sweet man. Everything a woman could dream about.

She knew all she wanted was a man who would love her, spend time with her, hold her and kiss her. A man who's smile and laugh would warm her heart.

"John, why don't we go to dinner and you can tell me more about Trish" she said with a smile as she stood up.

"That sounds really nice Maryse." He got up and wrapped his arm around her waist. "What would you like to know?"

"What made you two fall in love with each other?" she asked as they began to walk out of the park.

"Well, for me, she was sweet, beautiful, caring, hardworking and dedicated." He laughed. "She always told me that I had a smile that could brighten anyone's day, and that any woman would be lucky to have me because I was so attentive." He shrugged. "I'm not sure really, I s'pose when something is meant to be, than something is meant to be." He said.

Yes, Maryse thought and sometimes we just need a little help finding out.

* * *

><p><em>AN OK. I hope you guys liked it, and I hope it wasn't too out there for you guys, thought I'd try a different storyline for a change _

_I really hope you liked it xXbroken-hearts_

_If you guys haven't checked out my poll could you please, it is to determine what title ThefutureMrsAlexRiley and I will use for our Collab. Story. _

_Upcoming stories _

_Lita/Chris Jericho_

_Miz/Maryse_

_Kelly/AJ Styles. _


	8. How I met Your Mohter ChrisxLita

_A/N: Okay, I Know I've been a way a few days guys, it was my mom's birthday Friday and we had a big dinner for her Saturday. _

_Now, I'm back with a vengeance for a day seeing I have to babysit starting Monday so my updates will be slow again =/ than come Friday I will be able to update again [as long as I don't get busy]_

_So with that said, I want to try to get some of these oneshot requests done, than I'm going to stop taking requests temporarily. [If you send me a request it would/will take me a long time to get it up because at the end of the month my classes start up again.] _

_Soooo, this one is for The Cerebral Phenom, I'm sorry about the long wait, I hope you enjoy it _

* * *

><p><em>Pairing: LitaChris Jericho _

* * *

><p><em>Little Moments;;Oneshot Collection <em>

* * *

><p><em>Oneshot#8;;How I met your Mother <em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summer 2000<strong>_

_Chris Jericho pulled the car off the highway onto the exit ramp; he looked up at the overhead sign that said 'Chicago one mile'. _

"_I can't believe it we're in Chicago!" Chris's best friend, Adam Copeland, said; a large grin on his face. _

"_I still can't believe we drove all the way here for a music festival, couldn't we just wait until it came somewhere closer?" Their other companion, Christian, asked, he was stretched out across the back seat, looking rather bored. _

"_I know it's a long drive man but it will be worth it" Adam looked in the rear view mirror at his lifelong best friend. Chris sometimes felt out of the loop because he was the newest addition to the group. He had become friends with the two their freshman year in high school. It was now the summer after their senior year and they decided they wanted to have on wild and crazy week before they headed to college, so they decided to take a road trip to Chicago for a large music festival. "Chicago is one of the big Music Cities of the US" he said, his tone matter of fact. _

"_I thought Nashville was music city" Christian replied sarcastically. _

_Chris glanced at Adam who shot Christian a dirty look. He sighed in relief as they pulled into the parking lot near where the festival would be taking place. "Look at that we're here." He said as he cut the engine. _

* * *

><p><em>Chris stood beside his two friends, the music was loud, loud enough he could feel the bass throughout his entire body, the crowds were crazy and the bands were talented. If he didn't know better he would have sworn he was in heaven. He moved closer to Edge and yelled "Hey, I'm going to go check out the Merch tables! I'll be back." <em>

_His blonde haired friend nodded and then turned his attention back to the stage. Chris turned and slowly pushed his way through the large group of people standing behind him. After what seemed like an eternity he reached the end of the crowd where the merchandise stands were in view. He quickly walked over and began inspecting the shirts, sweatshirts, albums and other items on the tables. _

_He was heading for the last table when he crashed into someone. He heard the other person hit the ground "I'm sorry are you okay?" he asked, he looked down to see who he had walked into and found a rather attractive red head on the ground at his feet. _

"_Yea, I'm fine" she said. _

"_Here, let me help you up" he grabbed her hand and pulled the red head to her feet. _

"_Thanks" he noticed for the first time that she was blushing. "I'm Amy" she said, extending her hand to shake. _

_He took it and smiled. "I'm Chris" _

"_Are you from around here Chris?" she asked. "I've never seen you before." She added. _

"_No, actually I'm here with a couple of friends, we drove down from Canada to see the concerts" he said. _

"_All the way from Canada huh?" she said. _

"_Yea, guess we're a little crazy" he said. _

"_Nah, I was thinking it sounded pretty cool" she said with a smile. _

_She was beautiful "Hey, do you want to go for a little walk so we can talk?" he asked her. _

_She smiled. "Sure, as long as we can still hear the music." _

_He liked this girl already. . ._

* * *

><p>"<em>I guess we have to go." Chris said; he didn't want to leave, not yet, he wanted to continue talking with the red head, she was fascinating and he had taken a liking to her rather quickly. <em>

"_That sucks." She said, causing him to laugh. She smiled at him and handed him a small piece of paper. "Keep in touch Chris." She kissed him on the cheek before running off to find her own friends. _

"_Come on Romeo" he heard Adam yell. _

_He turned around and got in the car to head back home to Canada. _

* * *

><p><strong>December 24, 2011<strong>

Chris looked at his five year old and four year old daughter. They were sitting on the leather couch in front of the big bay window and he was sitting on the seat. He smiled at them, "And that kids, is the story of how I met your mother."

He picked up his daughter. "And now it is time for bed." He carried his daughter up to bed with his son trailing behind. Once he had tucked his daughter in and checked on his son he made his way down stairs. "They're all tucked in baby" he said placing a kiss on his wife's lips.

He smiled at Amy; "You know you are just as beautiful as the day we met"

She smiled and kissed him. "Quite sucking up Chris" she teased. "And you don't look a day over thirty.

He smiled and shook his head; she smirked and kissed him on the cheek. He wouldn't be thirty for another ten months. "Love you too babe" he said, he watched as she got up to get the kid's presents. He would never stop thanking Edge for making him drive to Chicago to go to the concert.

* * *

><p><em>AN: okay, that's oneshot number eight. I hope you all liked it, especially you The Cerebral Phenom! _

_Upcoming oneshots _

_Miz/Maryse _

_Kelly/Aj Styles _

_Kelly/Miz _

_Heath/Kaitlyn _

_Layla/Kaval _


	9. That will Never Change MizxMaryse

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews and request guys, I'm going to start slowing down on this story once these five requests are done because I have been ignoring my other stories and I need to complete them so I can start some new ones. I'm sorry if that upsets anyone, I will still update this, just not as much.

This one is for 'AMAZiING'REViEWER' and it is a Miz/Maryse one.

* * *

><p>Little Moments;;Oneshot collection<p>

* * *

><p>Oneshot#9;; That will Never Change<p>

* * *

><p>Maryse looked up at the ceiling in her empty hospital room. She would be having surgery in an hour. That meant she had an hour to sit here and think of how everything had gone wrong. She felt the tears start to fall as she thought about it. It was her own fault; she was the reason why things had fallen apart between her and Mike. Mike "the Miz" Mizanin was the love of her life; she didn't want to be with anyone else.<p>

She sighed; if she hadn't wanted to be with someone else than why had she cheated on Mike?

She didn't know why she had cheated on Mike, Mike was the best thing that had ever happened to her and she had broken his heart. She never wanted to hurt him; she never wanted to cheat on him. Yet, here she was, alone in a hospital bed waiting to go in for surgery.

And what killed her is that when she woke up he wouldn't be there.

She wiped the tears away from her eyes, but it was no use, when she thought about that day the tears fell faster and harder.

_She looked at him, his eyes were wide with shock. "Mike, I can explain" _

"_Explain Maryse? What is there to explain, you slept with my best friend, I caught you" She jumped back when his fist collided with the wall. She looked, horrified at the large hole in the wall, than at the blood covering is knuckles. The wound didn't stop him from punching the wall again, smearing blood around, yet, another gaping hole in the wall. She grabbed his arm. "Let me fix your knuckles baby, please." _

"_Don't you dare call me baby 'Ryse, I don't want anything from you, how could you do this to me?" he asked. _

"_Mike, I don't know why I did it; I love you and only you, it just happened, I'm so sorry." _

"_that doesn't just happen Maryse, do you have feelings for him?" he asked _

"_Kevin, no of course not, I told you I don't know why I did it!" she said looking at him with pleading eyes "Please, Mike, trust me, it won't happen again, I love you and only you" _

"_Trust you! How can you ask me to trust you! You cheated on me Maryse, you lost my trust and you lost me, this is over Maryse" he turned and left her, standing alone in the hotel room they shared. She fell back on the bed as the tears began to fall. _

They were still falling, every night, every time she saw him, every time she saw Kevin Kiley, every time she thought about Mike; which was almost all the time. She couldn't believe she still had tears to cry.

"We're going to take you down for surgery down Miss Oullet" the nurse said pushing Maryse's bed out of the private room she was staying in.

* * *

><p>Maryse opened her eyes, feeling groggy, she blinked as the bright light filled her eyes. She was back in her room. She tried to sit up but flinched.<p>

"Don't sit up 'Ryse, you need to relax"

She looked beside her and smiled, she was looking into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever laid eyes. "Mike?" she must be dreaming, there was no way he was there with her.

She felt his hands wrap around hers and he smiled. "Yea, I'm here. How are you doing?"

She smiled. "Great, now that you're here."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry 'Ryse; I've thought about it and I was too hard on you."

"Really?" She must be dreaming, there was no way he was there, saying this.

"Really 'Ryse, I love you and that will never change." He said, kissing her forehead.

"We're back together?" she said happily. She couldn't believe this, she couldn't be happier.

"As long as you promise to never do that to me again Maryse." He said.

"I promise Mike, I love you."

"I love you too Maryse" he kissed her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I really hope you liked it, especially you "AMAZiiNG'REViEWER' _

_I honestly love this couple they are one of my favorites;; they are just too cute together, just perfect. _

_Upcoming _

_Kelly/AJ_

_Kelly/Miz_

_Heath/Kaitlyn_

_Layla/Kaval _


	10. He Didn't Have to Be AJXKelly

_A/N: I'm sorry these are taking me so long to write;; I've been babysitting all week, I'll try to have them up in the next couple of days. _

_Requested by: MizRkoK2lover_

_Pairing: Kelly Kelly/AJ Styles _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kelly Kelly, AJ Styles, or any other superstars/divas that may be mentioned in this oneshot. _

* * *

><p><span>Little Moments;; Oneshot Collection <span>

_**Sometimes it's the little things in life that mean the most ~Zac Brown Band**_

* * *

><p><span>Oneshot#10;; He Didn't Have to Be<span>

And then all of a sudden Oh, it seemed so strange to me How we went from something's missing To a family ~Brad Paisley

* * *

><p>Kelly ran her fingers through her curled blonde hair; she wondered why she had even agreed to go out with the man she had met at the supermarket. Every time she went out on a date it always happened the same way; almost like clockwork. They would go out, to where ever they were going, they would have a good time and talk and laugh, then he would drive her home where they were suddenly scared off by the one thing that Kelly loved most . . .<p>

Her five year old son Jesse. Jesse meant the world to Kelly but every single man she met would enjoy the date until he walked her to the door, where Jesse was always waiting with the sitter for his momma to get home. He would run and give her a big hug before the sitter took him in. Once her son was safely inside the man would say he would call her and she would never hear from him again.

She didn't care; she knew she was better off not being with a man like that. She wanted to meet a man who would love Jesse; not see him as a burden or a job.

"Mommy!" she looked over to see her son running toward her. She smiled at him and picked him up placing a kiss on his forehead. "Are you going out Mommy?" he asked.

"Yes hunny, but I promise I won't be out too late." She said. "I'll be home in time to take you in."

"You look pretty mommy" he said giving her a hug before she sat him down on the bed.

"Thank you" she said. She looked down at her black skinny jeans and dark green blouse and black heels.

She smiled when her son ran downstairs when he heard the knock, signaling her date's arrival. She quickly made her way down the stairs and opened the door, unaware of Jesse standing behind her, peaking around the bottom of the staircase.

"Hi, AJ." She said, grabbing her bag.

"Hey Kelly" the handsome Georgia native smiled at her. "Who's this?" he asked pointing to the stairs behind her.

Kelly felt her heart sink already, she had gotten her hopes up that she might have a chance with this guy he seemed so nice, like a gentleman. He was handsome and polite. She looked over her son and smiled at him. "This is my son Jesse" she said.

She motioned for Jesse to come over and stand by her, which he did. She was surprised when AJ got down on his knees so he was eye level with Jesse. "Hey Kiddo." He smiled. "How would you like to go see a movie with me and your mom?" he asked.

She looked down at Jesse who looked up at her, stunned. "Can I mom?" he asked.

She smiled at AJ she couldn't believe he had asked Jesse to come along. "Of course, I'll get your coat." She grabbed his coat and helped him put it on before they all left for the movie.

* * *

><p><em>Three Months Later <em>

Kelly watched as AJ played catch with Jesse in the back yard while she made lunch. She was amazed by the way the two had connected. After Randy's death she was afraid she would never be able to move on. Although she would never try to replace Randy she had always wanted to find someone to share her life with and be a father-figure for Jesse. She smiled as they threw the ball back and forth, Jesse seemed so happy. She just hoped this would last.

* * *

><p><em>Six Months Later <em>

Kelly sat on the couch next to AJ; she had just put Jesse to bed. She smiled and placed a kick on his cheek before grabbing the remote to turn on the movie that they had just ordered.

She gave him a quizzical glance when he took the remote from her hand and wrapped his hands around hers. "Are you okay AJ?" she asked.

He smiled. "Yes Kelly I'm perfect. I haven't been this happy in a long time. I feel like I finally got things right." He said. "Kelly, I love you and I love Jesse" She watched as he pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to show a beautiful diamond ring. "Would you marry me?"

She felt the tears well up in her eyes, she felt so lucky, and everything was finally falling into place. "I'd love too" she smiled and kissed him. She wiped the tears away after he slid the diamond ring onto her finger.

She hoped Jesse would be as happy as she was. She knew that she would always be grateful for AJ stepping up and being the father that he didn't have to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN OK, MizRkoK2lover I hope you liked it**

** and I hope the rest of you enjoyed it **

**Upcoming: **

**Miz/Kelly **

**Heath/Kaitlyn **

**Layla/Kaval **

**Eve/Randy **

**Kelly/ Randy **


	11. Never Coming Back MizXKelly

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, hope you enjoy the rest of these _

_Requested by: TheFutureMrsAlexRiley _

_Pairing: Miz/Kelly Kelly _

* * *

><p><span>Little Moments;;Oneshot Collection <span>

One moment, everything could be going fine; just as we planned, just as we would like, but then, a split second decision can change everything;; for better or worse.

* * *

><p><span>Oneshot#11;; Never Coming Back<span>

Kelly Riley woke up as the sunlight poured through the window and warmed her skin. She yawned and stretched sitting up in bed, covering her body with the white silk sheets. She looked around the room to see unfamiliar surroundings; a large Oak dresser, sliding glass doors to a balcony, and a large flat screen on the wall. She turned and eyed the man in the king size bed next to her, his golden skin seemed to shine in the early morning light and his short jet black hair was untidy.

She gasped. This is not where she was supposed to be, how had she gotten here? She glanced again at the man beside her, realizing who he was.

Alberto Del Rio

Than all of the memories of the night before came flooding back. She had run into the doctor at a local club. They had danced and talked and enjoyed themselves at the club so when he invited her back to his beach house to have a glass of wine she chose to go with him. One thing had led to another and. . .

Here she was, naked, in a man's bed, a man who was not her boyfriend of just over a year Mike Mizanin. She felt her heart rate quicken and her palms become sweaty. How could she do that to Mike? Mike of all people, the nicest, sweetest man she had ever meant.

Any woman would dream to be with Michael Mizanin, occasional obnoxiousness aside, he was the perfect boyfriend. A month ago, on their one year anniversary, he had taken her to the beach where they met and made her a picnic lunch with red wine and her favorite desert. They had danced to the song they shared and laid on the beach and looked at the stars.

Any woman would die to have a man who would put so much work into a date, a man who was so romantic.

She had just cheated on him.

She shook her head and ran her fingers through her blonde hair before climbing out of the bed. She tracked down her clothing and put it on and slid on her black heels before running out of the bedroom. She grabbed her purse by the door before running out of the beach house. Once she was safely away from the house she pulled out her cell phone and called for a taxi. . .

* * *

><p>Mike Mizanin had come home from work to find an empty condo. He had found a note by the refrigerator saying that Kelly had gone out with the girls and would not be back until late, that dinner was on the oven and all he had to do was warm it.<p>

That was last night. It was now eleven o'clock am on Saturday and he was sitting alone watching TV. He hoped Kelly was alright, he sighed and flipped off the TV, he had called all of her friends and they all said they hadn't seen her since the night before. When they left she was already gone and they assumed she had just gone home.

He thought about calling the police but he didn't know if she was missing or she had met up with another friend and slept at their place instead of driving home.

His thoughts were brought to halt when he heard the front door slam. He got up and walked out to the hall to find Kelly hanging her purse on the coat rack. She looked like she had been crying. "Kelly, are you okay" he asked. He walked over to give her a hug but she moved away from him. "Kelly what is your problem?" he asked. "Where were you last night?"

"I stayed at Eves." She said kicking her shoes off, looking at the floor.

Why was she lying to him? He had called Eve and Eve said she wasn't there. "No, I talked to Eve, and all of your other friends, they all said you were gone when they went to leave" he stated. He was sure she just met up with another friend, maybe one he hadn't met yet and went home with them so she didn't have to drive. Why would she lie about that?

That's when the tears came. "Mike, I slept with Alberto." She said.

"Alberto, as in my friend from college Alberto?" he asked. No, no there was no way she had done that to him. His best friend Alex had set them up, he knew how much Layla had hurt him when she had left him to be with Cody. He had told him that Kelly was a sweet girl; she wouldn't hurt him like that. He had told him that he knew she would be good to him, like he would be to her. He had said he wouldn't trust his little sister with anyone else.

At least one of them had been faithful, and it wasn't Kelly.

"Yes, Mike I'm sorry, I don't know why, it just happened."

He couldn't believe he was hearing this. How could she do that to him? He closed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't go through this again. "No Kelly, things like that don't just happen! How could you do this to me! I've given you everything Kelly Riley, I loved you and you sleep with my friend. I've treated you like a princess, I was told how sweet and kind you were. How you were the nicest girl I'd ever meet, that anyone could meet, but No, Kelly they are you are a Bitch! I'm done with this. I'm done with you." He grabbed his car keys off the hook by the door and looked back at her. "I hope you are happy Kelly, I'll be back for my things." He walked out and slammed the door.

* * *

><p>Kelly looked at the closed door, one bad choice; one little moment had changed her life. She had just lost the best thing that had ever happened to her. She had won the heart of the nicest man and she had messed that up, with no one's help, she had done it all on her own. Why had she gone back to Del Rio's house, why had she slept with him? She wasn't drunk, she knew what she was doing, she could remember every moment clearly, like she was living it again. Why had she given up what every woman had wanted for one moment, one night? How could she have been so selfish?<p>

She looked away from the door, there was no point in chasing after him; he was gone, for good. She had lost him and he was never coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I guess they all can't have a happy ending right? Not every little moment is happy, right? **

**[although, most of them are]**

**Hope you guys liked it just the same! Especially you TheFutureMrsAlexRiley **

**Upcoming: Heath/Kaitlyn| Layla/Kaval| Eve/Randy| Kelly/Randy**


	12. Chivalry isn't Dead HeathXKaitlyn

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm glad you guys are enjoying these stories. _

_Pairing:__ Heath/Kaitlyn_

_Requested by:__ southernme_

* * *

><p><span>Little Moments;;Oneshot Collection<span>

* * *

><p><span>Oneshot#12;; Chivalry isn't Dead<span>

* * *

><p>Heath Slater had spent most of his senior year jumping from school to school. He had a bad track record of fighting with fellow students and had already been expelled from two schools. He tried to explain to his family that he didn't start the fights but they didn't believe him.<p>

He had been at the high school in Houston for about three weeks now; he kept to himself, trying to avoid any confrontations. The last thing he needed was to get in trouble again; his father would have his head on a silver platter.

He was turning the corner in the hallway, walking toward his English class, when he first saw the scene. A rather tall boy with dark brown hair had a smaller girl backed up against a locker. He was pointing at her and yelling. Now, Heath may not have been the nicest guy to walk the face of this earth but there were some things a man should never do.

And treating a woman that way was one of them.

He walked over and dropped his bag against the locker. He pushed his way between the taller boy, who he now recognized as Cody Rhodes, a baseball player who was in his math class, and the girl he recognized from his English class but whose name he couldn't recall. "I think you should leave her alone Cody" he said glaring at the man whose attention was now focused on him.

"What is it to you Slater, this doesn't concern you! I was just having a conversation with my girlfriend" he said.

"You mean your EX-girlfriend." The blonde and black haired girl said from behind Heath.

"I just told you Kaitlyn, _I _will let you know when this relationship is over and it is not." Cody said.

"I think she told you she didn't want to be with you, so maybe you should beat it." Heath smirked at dark haired boy.

Cody's eyes narrowed, but he took a step back and started to walk down the hall. Heath turned to Kaitlyn. "Are you Okay?" he asked. He smiled at her, she was beautiful. He wished he had paid more attention to her before.

"I'm fine" she said, returning his smile. "Thank—"

Heath fell down a pain searing through his back and neck. He rolled over onto his back to find Cody standing over him, a smile on his face. "Did you really think it would be that easy Slater?" Cody asked. "No one tells me what to do."

Heath got to his feet. "You really are a low life Cody, first giving your girlfriend a hard time, than you have to attack me when I'm not looking. You must be a coward."

Heath watched as Cody's eyes flashed. He caught Cody's fist when he attempted to punch him. Heath tackled Cody, punching him in the face. He heard Kaitlyn scream and he looked up, allowing Cody to punch him knocking him down. Cody's fist collided with Heath's Eye. Heath, again able to regain control of the situation, punched Cody again.

Heath wasn't sure how many times he hit Cody before the guidance counselor pulled him off and forced him to the office. He had been completely unaware of the group of students who had gathered around to watch the fight.

He sighed; he was going to be in a lot of trouble when he got home.

~|x|~

Heath sat on the porch, waiting for his father to get home. He knew this wasn't going to go well. He wanted to run when he saw his dad's car pull into the driveway, but he knew that would only make things worse. He watched as his father came up the steps.

"Heath, you're home early, are you okay?" he asked.

It only took one look at him for his dad to realize why his son was home early. "You got into a ANOTHER fight!"

"Dad you need to listen to me, it wasn't my fault! He hit me first. . ."

"Yes, Heath, just like ALL of the other people hit you first! You must be the most hated person to have ALL of those people attack you Heath."

"Dad, no, please just listen to me, this baseball player was giving. . ."

"I don't want to hear it Heath, go to your room, I'll let you know when I've thought of a punishment for you, not that I think it will work anyway."

Heath sighed and went upstairs; he knew it wasn't worth arguing with his father, it would only get him in more trouble.

~|x|~

_Wow, Chivalry isn't dead. . ._

Kaitlyn shook her head trying to take in what had happened in the last fifteen minutes. Heath had helped her, something no other individual in this school had ever done for her. She looked at Cody who was still lying on the floor, a number of his teammates standing around him.

_Good, he got what he deserved. Now I have to help Heath, he helped me with Cody; the least I could do was try to keep from getting in trouble. _

Kaitlyn jogged to her locker and dropped her books inside. She grabbed her purse and backpack. She took a look in the mirror, making sure she looked okay, if she could get Heath out of trouble; she wanted to make sure she looked okay when she saw him.

_He is pretty cute after all_.

She slammed her locker shut, grabbed her stuff, and Heath's book bag, which had been left behind, and ran to the principal's office.

~|x|~

Kaitlyn knocked on the large oak door and waited. She hoped she had the right address. She was able to get the street that Heath lived on from a classmate and had spent her afternoon knocking on people's doors trying to find him. This would be the tenth house; she didn't feel like being wrong again.

The large door swung open on the other side of the doorway was a large man, in a suit in tie, with light auburn hair and blue eyes. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Heath Slater. . .Does he live here?" she asked nervously.

The older man nodded. "Yes, but he's upstairs and I'm afraid he can't come down he is in a lot of trouble. . ."

"Oh! I hope it's not because of that fight he had today. . ."

"Well, yes it is because of that fight he had today" the older man looked at her confused, "I'm sorry but who are you."

"I'm sorry, I'm Kaitlyn Bonin, I go to school with Heath and that fight today was not his fault, he was helping me, he didn't even touch Cody until Cody attacked him when Heath wasn't looking. Than Heath got up and Cody tried to punch him . . . he wouldn't have even been in that situation if he hadn't been trying to help me. . .Please don't be angry with him." She said.

The man studied her for a minute than stepped aside. "Please come in Ms. Bonin."

"Thank you." She smiled at him gratefully and walked through the door. "I came to bring Heath his back pack. . ."

"Thank you" he took it from her and hung it up on a rack hanging from the wall. "I'm Heath's father."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Slater" I also came here to tell you that Heath's suspension has been lifted. I knew the principal wouldn't listen to him so I talked to her than she talked to Cody and she said she would call but I thought I'd stop by and tell him anyway."

His father smiled at her. "That's very nice of you. I'll get him for you."

She watched as Mr. Slater walked up the stairs to get his son.

~|x|~

Heath was surprised when his dad walked into his room with a smile on his face. "Heath, I need to apologize" he said.

"For what?" Heath asked, confused.

"You tried to explain to me what happened today and I wouldn't listen and I'm sorry. Miss Bonin is here and she explained to me what happened today. She wants to talk to you downstairs" his father said.

"Kaitlyn's here?" he smiled and got up. "Thanks dad." He quickly went downstairs to find Kaitlyn standing in the middle of the living room. She smiled at him. "Hey Kaitlyn, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you. I came to tell you that you're no longer suspended."

"How did you get me unsuspended?" he asked.

"I told the truth." She shrugged. "Thank you for standing up for me today." She said. "I owe you, big time." She said with a smile.

"No you don't, I'm just glad you're okay." He smiled. "But if you really want to pay me back you could stay for dinner."

"Your dad wouldn't mind?"

"Please, you got me out of trouble, you're pretty much royalty here." He ran his fingers through his red hair.

She laughed. "Then of course I'll stay for dinner." She said kissing him on the cheek

"You're beautiful Kaitlyn and Cody is crazy for treating you like that."

She blushed but smiled. "Thanks Heath"

Heath's dad walked down the stairs. "Dad, Kaitlyn is staying for dinner, okay?"

His dad shot him and knowing look and smiled. "Well than why don't we go out?" he said grabbing his car keys.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, I hope you liked it, especially you __**southernme **_

_I know they didn't literally get together, but you can imagine the rest from there, right? _

_I'm sorry it is taking me so long to get these up, I've been __**REALLY **__busy. _

Upcoming: 

Layla/Kaval

Eve/Randy 

Kelly/Randy 

_. _


	13. Some Company LaylaXKaval

_A/N: Okay, I'm really trying to get all these done so I can focus on my stories, which, for the last month or so I have been neglecting. [sorry to those of you who read these and my stories, I will get back on track and when I complete some I have lots of ideas for new ones]_

_**Pairing: **__Layla/Kaval _

_**Requested by: **__ShadeDT _

_Disclaimer [forgot this is the last one]: I do not own any superstars/divas mentioned in this story. No harm/offense was intended. _

* * *

><p><span>Little Moments| Oneshot Collection <span>

* * *

><p><span>Oneshot#13 | Some Company<span>

* * *

><p>Layla packed her ring attire in her duffel bag. She was glad she was done wrestling for the day; her knee was throbbing and she wanted to get off of it for a while. She grabbed her bag and walked out to her rental car and got in the driver seat. She tossed her duffel bag on the passenger seat and started the engine. She pulled the car out of the parking lot and onto the road.<p>

What should she do with her free time? Cody had broken up with her about a month ago. It had been a mutual separation, even though he had brought it up first, the duo had been drifting apart for a while. Michelle was no longer working with the company so her best friend was no longer there to hang out with. Most of the divas had gone out to a local club to see bands perform.

She hadn't felt like dancing. She decided it would be best to drop her bags off at the hotel than try to take in a movie.

~|x|~

Brandon Silvestry, better known by his ring name Kaval, left the arena after his match. He hadn't made many friends in the WWE but he did have his eyes on a certain British Brunette Diva. He had developed a crush on Layla El while working with her on WWE NXT. He tossed his duffel bag in the trunk before getting in his car.

He really wanted to tell her how he felt but he hadn't found an appropriate time. At first she was in a relationship with Cody, than the couple broke up but he wanted to wait to ask her out, he didn't think he should tell her too soon.

It had now been a month and he decided that he was going to tell her before the house show the next in Hartford, Connecticut.

He drove back to his hotel and showered and changed. What should he do, he wasn't tired. The rest of the superstars had invited him out to a club with some of the divas but he had turned down the invitation, he wasn't into that kind of thing.

Maybe he should stay in and get some room service.

But that sounded boring.

Should he go out to a restaurant?

No, he decided he would go watch a movie. That sounded like it could be fun.

~|x|~

Layla sat alone in the movie theater a container of popcorn on her lap and a large soda in the cup holder. She knew that this probably wasn't the best thing for her diet but she didn't care. She took a sip of the soda and smiled as the lights started to dim. She loved movies.

"Is this seat taken?"

The familiar deep voice caught her off guard. She smiled and looked up at Brandon, her former NXT rookie. "No, it's not."

"Would you like some company?" he asked, he was holding a thing of popcorn and a large drink too.

"Please." She smiled when he sat down beside him.

"I didn't think I'd fine you here Lay" he said, "I figured you'd be out with the girls." He said.

"No, I didn't feel like dancing, why aren't you out with the guys?" she asked popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

He shrugged "I figured a movie would be more fun." He smiled. "I'm glad I chose to the come to the movies, I get to see you."

Layla felt her cheeks heat up. She was glad it was dark and he couldn't see her blushing. "That's Sweet Brandon"

"What can I say, you bring out the best in me Lay" he said before eating some popcorn.

"Well you should hang around me more often than" she said.

"Would you mind that Layla?" he asked looking at her.

"No, not at all why?"

"Well, I was going to talk to you tomorrow, but this is a much better time to tell you that I really like you."

Layla couldn't believe what she was hearing. That was the last thing she thought she would hear; although, she enjoyed hearing it. "Really?"

"Really." He said with a chuckle. "I was going to ask you out."

"Well if you asked me out, I would have to say yes." She said.

"Than Layla El, I would love it if you would go out with me" he said.

She laughed and threw a piece of popcorn at him. He laughed too and kissed him.

Layla and Cody's breakup may have been mutual but that didn't mean Layla hadn't been lonely. She smiled as she leaned against Brandon's shoulder, she was happy she didn't have to be lonely anymore, she finally had some company.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I hope you all liked it! Especially you ShadeDT!

Upcoming

Randy/Eve

Randy/Kelly

[Than this oneshot compilation is complete.]


	14. Helping Hands RandyXEve

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last oneshot Here's number 14. _

_Pairing: Randy/Eve _

_Requested by: xMyHeartShine_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Randy or Eve, or any other superstars that may/may not be mentioned in this story. _

* * *

><p><span>Little Moments | Oneshot Collection <span>

* * *

><p><strong>Oneshot # 14 | Helping Hands<strong>

* * *

><p>Seventeen year old Eve Torres sat on the bench in front of the large outdoor skating ring. She kicked some snow with her boot, watching it as it flew up in the air and scattered. Why had she even come here? If her parents hadn't told her that she would be disappointing them by being rude she probably would have chosen to stay home.<p>

She felt so pathetic just sitting on the bench, the ice skates her parents had bought her for her cousin AJ's birthday party at the ice skating rink sitting next to her, untouched. She watched as her friends skated around on the pond, laughing and having a good time.

She really wished she had let her father teach her when she was younger, but she had refused. After the time she fell into the pond when she was six and almost drown, she was always afraid the ice would break and she would fall in and no one would be able to save her.

She wasn't ashamed of her fear, but she did feel quite alone sitting on the bench and watching all of her class-mates having a good time.

"Hey, why are you sitting here all alone?"

She looked over into the piercing blue eyes of the school's star football player, and known bad boy, Randy Orton. He had, apparently, stealthily come over and sat beside her. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she blushed, not only was she afraid he would make fun of her, she had always had a small crush on Randy Orton.

She shrugged, trying to think of a good excuse but, of course like any other time she was around Randy her ability to concentrate came to a screeching halt. "Can't Skate" she said quietly, looking down at the snow, she didn't want to see the look on his face when he started laughing at her.

"That's not big deal, I could show you how Eve."

She looked up at him surprised, that was not the answer she had been expecting. She watched him curiously for a moment before deciding that he was not messing with her head. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yea, how come you never learned"

She felt her cheeks grow hotter. "Promise you won't make fun of me?" she asked

"I would never make fun of you Eve Torres." He said.

She nodded. "When I was seven, I fell into the pond and I almost drown. My dad has offered to teach me a couple of times but I guess I've always been afraid of falling through the ice and into the water." She said, looking at her hands which were folded on her lap.

"Why would I make fun of you for that" he asked, taking her hand.

She tried to hide the shudder that came over her when he took her hand. She smiled slightly. "Because, Randy, everyone knows you fear nothing." She said. "So I figured you would find it stupid that I was so afraid."

She looked at his blue eyes, it's like he was studying her, trying to make sure he would remember exactly what he was looking at.

"Eve, everyone is afraid of something." He said simply, before letting go of her hand and standing up.

Eve looked up at him, she was just now starting to notice that almost everyone was gone and it was beginning to get dark.

"Why don't you get those skates on and I'll teach you, right now." He said.

"But, it's getting late and the party is over."

"So, we'll have the whole lake to practice and no one will be watching you." He said with an air of finality before turning and walking toward his motorcycle which was parked close by.

She sighed, she didn't have much of a choice, Randy Orton, the man who could either build her confidence up, or take her reputation and tarnish it to hell if he told someone, was going to teach her how to ice-skate.

~|x|~

Eve was standing in the center of the pond, both of her hands in Randy's. He smiled. "Okay Eve, it's not too hard, do you know how to rollerblade?" he asked.

"Yes." She nodded, she tried to keep herself from shaking. She didn't want him to know she was nervous.

"Well it's a lot like that. Okay you ready?" he asked. She nodded.

Within a few minutes she was skating around the pound, lucky for her Randy could skate backwards or she would be in terrible shape. She knew she was smiling; she was excited, she never thought she would be out here.

He smiled and chuckled. "Eve you're doing great. I'm going to let go now and you can skate on your own, I'll be right here, I won't let you fall."

"Randy I don't know if that's a good—" he let go and he was gone. She was skating on her own! She looked around to find him just a little bit behind her.

"You're doing great Eve, you must be a natural." He said smiling.

She smiled back.

Than it happened, she started to fall. She closed her eyes and waited to hit the eyes, praying that the ice wouldn't break.

But she never hit the ice, instead strong arms wrapped around her and held her up. She opened her eyes and found herself staring up into Randy's face.

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall Evie." He said, still holding her up, almost parallel to the ground.

"Thank you Randy" she smiled gratefully.

He smiled back. "I would never let anything happen to you Eve." He said, as he gently pulled her up and kissed her.

She couldn't believe it, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"I think that's enough for today Miss Torres, why don't we resume this lesson tomorrow, for now, we can go to the café and get a coffee?" he said.

"Randy Orton, are you asking me out on an after ice-skating lesson date?" she asked.

"How did you figure it out Eve?" he chuckled.

"Well, than I would have to agree, a coffee sounds wonderful."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well I hope you all liked it, especially you xMyHeartShine_

_Next is Kelly/Randy. . ._


	15. The Not so Bad Bad Boy RandyXKelly

A/N:: Okay I want to apologize for the lack of updates on all of my stories. I should have put more updates up, especially seeing I'm returning to school Tuesday.

This one shot is for** JohnCenaRkoFanForever**

It is a **Randy/Kelly** oneshot.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kelly/Randy or any other superstar/diva mentioned in this oneshot.

* * *

><p>Little Moments | OneShot Collection<p>

* * *

><p>Final Oneshot | The Not so Bad Bad Boy<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Alex, you have got to be kidding me." Kelly shouted at her boyfriend of seven months. "There is no way you are doing this to me!" she tried to hold back the tears that she knew would soon fall from her bright blue eyes. <em>

"_No, Kelly, You have got to be kidding ME! What did you think I was going to do, give up everything for you, yea right, you may want to ruin your life but I'm going to continue living mine" he shook his head. _

"_This is your baby too Alex, you can't just leave me!" She whispered; she couldn't believe this was happening. Kelly had always been the good girl, the perfect girl, the girl everyone wanted their children to be like. She was head cheerleader, Vice President of her class, beautiful, popular, she had a lot of friends, and anyone would have loved to be in Kelly's shoes. _

_Until now. Now she was seventeen, a senior in high school, and going to be a mother. The father of her child, the man she was so sure she was going to marry, was leaving her because he didn't want to be responsible and take care of his own child. She was going to be a single mother. . . _

"_Watch me Kel, I don't want anything to do with you or this baby, don't you dare talk to me again. I'm going to get a scholarship playing football and make something of myself; I'm not letting you take that away from me." He turned and left her, standing alone in the park, in the dead of night. _

_She felt like she couldn't breathe. She ran her fingers through her curly blonde hair and sank to her knees as the tears began to fall. _

~|x|~

Kelly walked down the hallway of the local high school, hodling her books close to her chest, she faked a smile for the passing students. Even though no one knew she was pregnant she still felt like everyone was staring at her. She had told the fellow cheerleaders she was leaving the team because she had an injury. She knew they would eventually find out about the baby but, for now, she was comfortable with the lie, she wasn't ready to tell anyone yet.

She went into her English class and took her usual seat in the front of the room and looked around at her class mates.

They really were staring at her. . .

"What are you guys looking at?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

Nick Nemeth, a cocky blonde who was also on the football team and was a good friend of Alex's chuckled and shook his head. "We never would have pegged you for the class slut Kels but Alex informed us otherwise."

"Are you really going to have a baby?" She looked behind her to find the deep brown eyes of Rosa Mendes, a fellow cheerleader, and someone who Kelly always thought of as a good friend, staring at her with disapproving eyes.

_How could Alex do this to her? Why did he tell all of these people? She left him alone, she didn't bother him, and she set him free and asked nothing of him, why was he dragging her name through the mud? _

_Why did he feel he had to cause her even more pain? _

"Where would you get that idea?" she asked her raven-haired friend. She tried to act like the idea of her being pregnant was a crazy one. She rolled her blue eyes dramatically and faked a smile.

"Because Kelly, I told them." Alex walked in, smirking triumphantly.

Kelly felt her heart sink. She was stuck; she couldn't keep lying because he would just sell her out. She felt the rage bubbling up in her. Who the hell did he think he was?

She rose to her feet, standing in front of the smirking quarterback and stared at him through narrowed eyes. "You know what Alex, I may be kind of young to become a mother but you are a scumbag for refusing to have anything do with your own child." She smacked him as hard as she could across the face.

She grabbed her books getting ready to storm out of the class room when she saw a series of quick, indescribable motions and the flailing of limbs as Alex was tackled by another student.

He was going to hit her.

Kelly felt like she was going to be sick. She quickly ran out of the room and leaned against the lockers, closing her eyes as the tears began to fall. She sank to the ground, pulling her knees to her chest.

Where had everything gone wrong?

"Kelly, are you okay?" A deep voice pulled her away from her thoughts. She opened her eyes to find herself staring into the piercing blue eyes of none other than Randal Orton, the schools so-called bad boy.

He was clad in dark jeans and a black tee-shirt. She noticed he was carrying a leather jacket. "I'll be fine." She answered.

"I'm really sorry he treated you that way Kelly, you don't deserve that. I can't believe that bastard was going to lay a hand on you" he trailed off, she wondered if he was still talking to her or if he was talking to himself.

"It's not your fault Randy" She said.

He took her books from her hand than held out his free hand to her "Let me drive you home Kelly, I'm sure this is the last place you want to be"

She looked at his hand for a second before taking it and letting him pull her up. "Thank you Randy." She said with a weak smile.

"My pleasure Kelly"

~|x|~

Randy sat Kelly's books on the table as Kelly walked into the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink Randy?" she yelled out to him.

"No thanks Kel" he said, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

He smiled at her when she walked back out. She was beautiful; a complete angel. He had always had feelings for Kelly, but he knew he wasn't good enough for her, besides she had always had a boyfriend . . . until now

She took the seat beside him, "Thank you so much for driving me home Randy, I couldn't have stayed there, I was so embarrassed."

"Don't be embarrassed Kelly, you have nothing to be ashamed of, you are planning on being a responsible parent, the only one who should be ashamed is Alex."

He didn't like the sudden twinge of pain he saw in her baby blues. He quickly took her hand "I'm sorry Kelly that was out of line"

"No Randy, you are right, It's just hard to think about, Alex not wanting his child, him treating me like that, I always thought he was the one for me "

Randy bit his lip, should he tell her how he felt? Was it the right time? Would it cause her more pain? That was the last thing he wanted. What if it made her happy, knowing someone loved her and wanted to be with her and her child?

He took a deep breath, he didn't have a choice, he had to tell her. "Kelly, can I tell you something?" he asked

"Anything Randy" she said staring at him intently.

"There's no easy way to say this, I don't want to upset you, or make you angry but, I adore you Kelly, I always have, I've just never found a time to tell you." He said.

She was staring at him; her blue eyes wide with shock, her perfect pink lips formed a slight O as she gasped. "Randy, are you . . ."

"Yes Kelly, I'm serious, very serious." He said. "I love you Kelly, do you have any feelings for me?"

~|x|~

Kelly looked into the piercing blue eyes of Randy Orton. She had never been able to admit her feelings for her classmate, what would the other students think.

What would they say if the head cheerleader was dating the guy who rode a motorcycle to school and dressed like he was in a 1950's movie, leather, jeans, and boots all included.

Now she realized she didn't care what they said, it was clear that they didn't care about her. . . and Randy just said he did.

She smiled and nodded. "I do, I love you too Randy, I've just been afraid to say anything."

She smiled when he kissed her. Everything was perfect; someone loved her and wanted to be with her, regardless of what everyone was saying about her.

Then, just as bliss was coming over her, reality reared its ugly head.

She looked at Randy, aware of the tears forming in her eyes. "Randy, I can't ask you to be with me when I'm going to have a baby." She whispered.

She looked at him, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fall, how could life be so cruel?

"Kelly, if I didn't want to be with you I wouldn't have told you. I know about the baby and I'm fine with that, I will take care of it like it's mine own if you want to be with me"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, what kind of man would want a child that wasn't his.

She knew the answer to that, **the perfect one**.

She smiled and kissed him. "Of course I want to be with you Randy Orton."

_Maybe he wasn't such a bad boy after all. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Okay I hope this was worth the wait and you enjoyed it [especially you JohnCenaRKOfanforever]_**

**_this is the last one shot in this series guys. _**

**_but, if you want to read more one shots by me I have a whole bunch on my page _**

**_Regular oneshots:  Happy Birthday to You*, Perfect, Birthday Candles, The Boss's Daughter, Your Guardian Angel, Everything He Ever Wanted, Touch the Sky, When You Love Someone*, Crush, RSVP. _**

**_Songfics:_****_ No Life After You, Dear God, Love You Back, Like We Used To, HighWay Twenty Ride, Christmases When You Were Mine, Invisible, Colder Weather, Weight of the World. _**

**_So if you want you can check those out feel free, and dont' be afraid to tell me what you think =) , I will also start another collection of oneshots to keep any oneshots in, it will be updated when I come up with ideas for it. [I'll start it when I get my next oneshot Idea, so keep your eyes open for it.]_**

**_Or Maybe I'll jsut post them as individual stories, what do you think? _**

**_Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed these, I've also started a songfic collection, which you can check out if you'd like. _**

**_Also, if you like Multicharacter/couple fics, Check out Someone Like You if you have the time_**

**_ I'll start another one too, when I've completed some other stores._**

**_Besos! ~Danie_**


End file.
